Iruka Umino était un bon ninja
by LuunaCrazy
Summary: Iruka Umino était un bon ninja. Il était compétant dans ces taches, travailleur et persévérant. Il se fondait dans la foule des autres bon ninjas de konoha. Un simple professeur de l'académie. Personne ne se méfiait donc de lui. Après tout, que pouvait-on craindre d'un petit prof ? Le secrètaire du vénérable Hokage vous répondrait: la fin du monde. Et Hiruzen, lui, se bidonnait.
1. Chapter 1

Iruka Umino était un bon ninja.

Il était compétant dans ces taches, travailleur et persévérant. Un bon ninja, somme toute, qui se fondait dans la foule des autres bons ninjas de konoha.

Il n'était pas aussi exubérant que Gai, pas aussi craint que Kakashi, pas aussi admiré que Kurenai ou connu que Asuma.

Juste un simple professeur de l'académie, chunin instructeur _excellent_ mais _juste_ un bon chunin de konoha.

C'est pourquoi personne ne se méfiait de lui et surtout pas les vieux conseillers.

Après tout, que pouvait-on craindre d'un petit professeur ?

Quand le Sandaime voyait à quel point _personne_ ne s'apercevait de la puissance et du pouvoir que le jeune Dauphin possédait, il hésitait entre un sentiment de profonde consternation très vite remplacé par un amusement phénoménal tinté de satisfaction, ou une terreur profonde. Heureusement, se disait-il en optant pour la première option, le petit professeur ne semblait pas au courant. Bien que cela n'aurait rien changé.

Alors il se permettait de plaindre tous ces aveugles inconscients en riant joyeusement, heureux pour son petit Iruka, tout en s'éloignant d'un pas guilleret la pipe au bec.

Et que le _respectable_ Hokage marche d'un pas _guilleret_ était définitivement un signe d'une apocalypse prochaine se disait son secrétaire.

Ce fut bien plus tard, que les Junins les plus expérimenté commencèrent à s'en rendre compte.

Les genins de konoha étaient, quoi qu'ils en disent, proche de leur sensei.

Konoha était après tout un village agréable à vivre, où l'on côtoyait paisiblement ces voisins au rythme des commérages de pallier. Loin du cruel village de la brume sanglante et de son enseignement, aussi sympathique qu'une limace pour une salade, où chaque enseignement pouvait se solder par un assassinat.

Toutes les générations avaient donc de bon souvenir de leur temps de genin. Guerre ou pas.

Ceux que l'on surnommait affectueusement les rookie 9 (ou plutot 12, l'équipe de Gai étant d'une façon ou d'une autre toujours incluse) dans les réunions junin étaient, de loin, ceux qui avaient les relations les plus compliquées.

Neji ignorait ou dédaignait la moitié du temps Gai.

Le jeune Inuzuka avait une peur bleue de Kurenai.

Ino se crispait immédiatement en présence d'Asuma.

Et les 3 genins de l'équipe 7 traitaient Kakashi avec une reconnaissance polie mais distance.

Compliqué oui.

Mais quand vous voyez le si froid Negi rougir d'un compliment de son excentrique sensei, (et serrer les poing, jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches, quand les adulte du clan le critique devant lui, et écouter _religieusement_ en feintant l'indifférence les histoires folles de son professeur.)

L'énergique Kiba presque _ronronner_ quand la femme ninja lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

La douce Ino échanger un regard d'exaspération avec son Sensei devant le comportement de ces coéquipiers (et apporter systématiquement un paquet de cigarette en plus dans ces affaires, _au cas où._ Car si elle déteste ça, de tout les genins elle est la plus a même de comprendre les blessures psychologiques qui accompagne la vie de ninja.)

Et les 3 gamins rayonnant de fierté quand leur nonchalant professeur les complimentait de manière détournée (et ces collègues junins étaient _sur_ qu'il rosissait de gène sous son masque).

Ou que ces 3 mêmes gamins se torturaient les méninges pour trouver un cadeau qui fera plaisir à leur professeur si mystérieux (ses amis étaient définitivement _certain_ qu'il rougissait derrière son masque, ses balbutiement était un bon indice.).

Alors, vous ne pouviez pas douter que ces complications n'empêchaient pas les équipes d'être _proches_ , comme toutes celles avant eux, si ce n'est même plus.

Les Génins de Konoha étaient proche de leur Sensei.

Ils leur faisaient confiance, les admiraient, les respectaient et les aimaient. (Quoi qu'en penses les dit Senseis, tous autant handicapés des sentiments qu'ils étaient. Non mais _franchement_ a ton idée d'être aussi aveugle ?! _Et ça se dit ninja_ soupirait l'Hokage exaspéré. Heureusement rien qui ne puisse être réglé avec un bon pied au cul).

Plus d'une fois ils avaient prouvé qu'on ne touchait pas à leur junins (la destruction minutieuse et enragée des ninkenins aillant déranger la soirée, anniversaire-fiancial-dix millième pompes sans interruption-autre réjouissance, par des enfants de 12 ans et de la moitié de leur rang avait laissé de long frissons de terreur aux autres Ninjas de konoha. Et Kakashi sur un nuage niait durant des jours. Encore aujourd'hui il en _gloussait._ Et c'était _terrifiant_ ), tout comme ceux-ci défendaient jusqu'à la mort leurs petits.

Le conseille était au courant de cela. Il l'avait bien vu et s'était pour eux autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Ils se méfiaient de ce que cet attachement pouvait engendrer.

Pourtant si les genins était attachés à eux, les Junins surent avec un effroi émerveillé et admiratif que ceux-ci n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à les massacrer.

C'était un doux jour de fin d'été.

Il faisait bon, la journée s'était bien passée et la réunion hebdomadaire des Junins se tenait cette fois dans un bar restaurant accueillant du centre ville.

Les Junins senseis avait décidé d'emmener leurs élèves manger profitant qu'ils soient tous en repos en même temps.

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que tout ce petit monde se retrouva sur la route, riant et chahutant avec leurs camarades qu'ils ne voyaient plus si souvent.

Echangeant leurs derniers exploits sous l'œil bienveillant mais fatigué des adultes. Qui a dit que s'occuper des gosses était facile ? C'était définitivement une mission de rang A voir S.

Ils croisèrent alors le jeune professeur d'académie.

Aussitôt, il fut entouré du groupe d'élève. Bien que certains fassent comme si cela les indifférait, leurs visages détendus et sereins parlaient pour eux (et quand bien même ils s'étaient rapprochés inconsciemment, se mêlant aux autres).

Iruka écoutait calmement le brouhaha autour de lui, prenant la parole doucement mais fermement, ramenant l'ordre sans même un effort alors qu'il avait un mot pour chacun. Son sourire était lumineux de tous les revoirs, ils lui avaient manqué, et à en croire par les mines réjouies tournées vers lui s'était partagé. (Ils étaient la première générations d'enfants dont il avait eu la charge, de leurs 5 ans à leurs diplômes, ils seraient toujours spécial pour lui, bien qu'il essaye d'être impartial.)

C'est avec un respect nouveau pour cet homme qui contenait des mômes à longueur de journée, les éduquant avec patience, que les Junins l'invitèrent a se joindre a eux sous les exclamations ravis des enfants.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas tous réuni et les genins en seraient indubitablement heureux comme en attestait le petit blond s'exclamant fortement autour d'un Iruka tendrement amusé.

La soirée fut merveilleuse.

Sous l'influence de l'ignorant professeur, les élèves détendus eurent plus de facilité à se mélanger, riant sans gènes avec ceux dont ils n'avaient, jusqu'à présent, échangé que quelques mots.

Les senseis inclus.

Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un Junin insulte le jeune professeur.

Ce Junin avait certainement du passer une mauvaise journée voir semaine et, malgré que l'après midi soit tout juste fini, était déjà bien imbibé.

Il traita le Chunin de tous les noms, le rabaissa, le dédaignât, parlant sarcastiquement de sa profession et éructant sur sa personne.

Il lui fallait un défouloir et quoi de mieux que ce minable chunin si parfait.

Iruka ne bronchât pas, il ne s'énerva pas, ne le réprimanda pas et c'est un doux sourire aux lèvres qu'il accueilli toutes les remarques.

Même lorsque, irrité par sa réaction, le jounin cracha sur sa famille décédée, il ne dit pas un mot. Se contentant de laisser les camarades du buveur se charger de lui, en hochant simplement la tête quand ceux-ci s'excusèrent platement du comportement de leur camarade.

Pas un instant il ne perdit son calme.

A ce moment les Junins se demandèrent pourquoi Naruto, braillard en puissance, n'était pas intervenu pour défendre son ancien sensei. Représentant, par la même occasion, l'avis de ces camarades.

Un amas d'auras meurtrières leurs répondis.

Quand ils se tournèrent vers leurs élèves, ils tombèrent sur des visages mortellement sérieux.

Leurs expressions étaient fermées mais leurs yeux reflétaient une rage glaciale qui les fit frissonner.

Si ce n'était leur self contrôle durement acquis, ils auraient écouté leurs instincts, tout aussi durement acquis, et fuient sur le champ.

Quoiqu'il se passe, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Pourtant après cette concerté du regard, chacun retourna à ces occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Sasuke et Negi échangeaient leurs avis sur l'amélioration qu'ils pourraient apporter à leurs techniques familialles. Hinata, Tenten et Chogi parlant de leurs recettes préférées. Sakura et Shikamaru lancés dans un débat animé opposant point de vue civil et shinobi, suivi attentivement par Lee. Ino et Kiba écoutant avec curiosité Shino (si silencieux et discret Shino) expliquer le développement du chakra dans la nature avec _passion._

Quand a Naruto, il s'exclama enfin, attirant efficacement l'attention de l'Umino, en contant ils ne savaient quelle aventure à renfort de grands gestes.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, sans plus d'incident.

Les junins durent s'admettre impressionné par la collaboration _excellente_ que leurs élèves montrèrent les jours suivants.

Ceux-ci, en un minimum de temps et sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent, s'étaient concertés et avaient établi la plus fatale association de Genins de Konoha toutes époques confondues.

Après tout, les autres avaient tendance à oublié qu'avant d'être séparé par équipe, ils s'étaient côtoyer, avaient appris, avaient fait des bêtises, s'était disputer, réconcilier, avaient grandis _ensemble_. (Et que l'équipe de Gai soit plus âgé n'était qu'un _détail_ , balayer d'un geste de la main.)

C'est ainsi que l'on put observer, l'annihilation _systématique_ (et le soins quasi obsessionnel) que les apprentis ninja effectuèrent, avec un plaisir certains, de chaque parcelle de la vie du Junins qui avait eu le malheur d'insulter la mauvaise personne.

On ne sait comment ils eurent vent de l'identité du dit Junin.

Konoha était certes un village, mais un _vaste_ village, dont les rues peuplées ne représentaient que la moitié de sa population. L'autre moitié étant partagé entre ceux vivant dans l'ombre et ceux en mission, courte ou longue, parfois de plusieurs années.

Si, chose totalement improbable, on venait a rapatrié tout le village, celui si verrait son effectif doubler.

Konoha était un _vaste_ village _ninja_.

Retrouver un Junin anonyme n'était _pas_ simple.

Et ils étaient des ninja bon sang ! Depuis quand l'identité, même des civiles, n'était pas garder secret ! Fallait pas déconné non plus.

Même le Ninja Copieur, la Panthère de Jade ou, à l'époque, les Sannins, à l'identité déjà connus n'était _pas_ facile à trouver !

Alors, comment diable, des _Genins_ étaient-ils au courant ?

Hiruzen s'en tordait de rire à chaque réunion du conseil.

Une sombre histoire de grains de pastèque fatal éjectés à grande vitesse, de ramen bouillant, de bâtonnet pour glace (dont la demande de classassions en arme de rang S, par des chunins traumatisé, attendait patiemment sur son bureau), et d'écureuils qui avait eu raison des gardes.

Les ninjas se demandait encore, en observant les dégâts avec du pop corn, si ils devaient applaudirent l'inventivité et l'efficacité de ces jeunes ou commencer à crier.

Hiruzen, lui, gloussait.

Ce qu'il s'amusait.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve.

Que ce soit pour la prise illégal d'information confidentiel, ou la guérilla implacable qui se déroulait devant eux (abîmant un de leur ninja et zappant leur autorité), que tout le village observait comme feuilleton du vendredi soir. (L'Umino était apprécier de toute le monde, en particulier les parents, et de toute façon il n'y avait personne d'assez fou pour s'attaquer a lui. Franchement, ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils s'apercevaient de l'amour mutuel que l'enseignant et les enfants ce portait ? Ah ces ninjas… Ca faisait doucement rire les mères de famille.)

Rien, nada, pouet.

Le conseil quand il voulut ramener l'ordre et remettre a leur place ces jeunes blanc bec, se fit renvoyer illico presto par la langue acéré de deux jeunes filles, enfant de civils, qui leur firent comprendre qu'ils étaient bien gentils mais ils ne voyaient pas de quoi ils parlaient et leur réprimandes ils s'en battaient les choux avec des castagnettes.

Merci, au revoir, bonjour chez vous.

Appuyer par leurs confrères dont les regards illustrait clairement la menace délicate de Met-toi sur-notre-chemins-et-je-fais-de-toi-du-carpaccio,-que-j'offrirais-généreusement-au-chenil Inuzuka.

Leurs regards étaient de très bon illustrateur.

Et leur sensei étaient très fièrent d'eux.

Caché derrière un buissons.

Où ils avaient établit un bunker.

Avec plusieurs mois de provisions.

 _Sait on jamais_.

Comment ça c'étaient a eux de les raisonner ? Mais ça va pas la tête, plutôt combattre le démons renard tiens !

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs aussi très fier de ces renardeaux. C'était comme ça qu'il fallait protéger sa meute et dresser les humains, braves petits.

Et Hiruzen se bidonnait.

Finalement après deux semaines de sadisme d'un nouveau genre, l'épisode que l'on appellera plus tard L'Alliance Des Douzes (ou l'ADD) (qui resteras dans les anal de Konoha et qui seras suivit de nombreuses autres) qui angoissât et laissât interdit tout les autres villages ninjas, alarmé a l'idée qu'un jour ils aient a faire fassent à… _ça,_ prit fin.

Une règle implicite s'établit alors entre eux, quoi qu'il arrive pas de grabuge quand ils étaient là.

Et surtout, surtout…

On ne touche pas au petit sensei.

Ils n'étaient pas le conseille eux. Ils n'étaient pas cons. Non madame.

Et d'ailleurs, les autres senseis des gamins aussi.

Il ne valait mieux pas astiquer le renard sous les pattes, hein.

C'est donc un Junin catatonique, qui fini sa vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique, alternant entre l'état de légumes et d'hystérie.

Il ne devait sa survit qu'a l'intervention totalement fortuite d'Iruka.

Pas que ce fut mieux.

Parfois (mais vraiment _parfois_ ) l'Hokage avait pitié et se demandait si il n'aurait pas du intervenir.

Puis il voyait ces enfants (Sarutobi était comme une mère tigre avec ces ninjas) sans la _moindre_ once de remord, et retournait pouffer dans son coin.

Hokage oui, suicidaire non.

Les Junins, eux, se rapprochèrent considérablement du chunnin.

Sa présence était apaisante et de bon conseil.

Sans le voir, l'Umino devint leur thérapeute personnel et leur ami.

Iruka Umino était un bon ninja.

Un ninja instructeur _excellent_ mais somme toute un chunin correct.

Qui avait le pouvoir de faire tomber un village ninja.

Où conquérir le monde.

Au choix.

Et il n'en avait même pas conscience.


	2. Epilogue

**_Epilogue._** _(ou comment partir en délire total)_ ** _  
_**

.

.

Quand Orochimaru voulut s'emparer du dernier Uchiwa, il fit face à une quadruple menace.

.

Un Iruka fulminant.

(Sennin ou pas, on ne s'en prend pas au enfants, espèce de serpent pervers.)

Un petit blond furibond.

(C'était son sasuke teme, espèce de pédophile crouant. (Le liens entre le presque petit frère et le presque père/grand frère ne faisait aucun doute.))

Une ombre aux yeux écarlates qui filèrent des cauchemars à l'homme.

Et un étrange groupe à l'aura tellement sombre qu'il se demanda un instant si il y avait une éclipse.

.

Autant dire que l'affaire fut vite classée.

.

Et dans la foulé Konoha gagna un nouvel allié, Naruto un nouvel ami et Gaara une nouvelle famille.

.

Parce que _non_ se n'était pas acceptable de traiter un enfant comme ça.

Le conseille de Suna serra les fesses devant l'engueulade monstrueuse qu'ils reçurent. Aucun ne moufta quand le petit professeur les disputa comme des enfants.

Et _oui_ votre frère veut juste un peu d'amour.

.

A cette occasion la fratries fut invité a séjourné quelque temps à Konoha.

Histoire de tisser des liens dans un environnement calme (relativement) et serein (si on oblitérait les aboiements, les cris d'indignation, les encouragements de la jeunesse, les rires _quasi_ hystériques et le potentiel de bruit d'un renardeau blond).

.

A la surprise de son frère et sa sœur, Gaara en fut absolument _ravi._

S'était rare que sa présence entraîne autre chose que du silence.

Là c'était… vivant.

Sous les encouragements d'Iruka, qui décidément désespérait d'être entouré d'handicapé social, ils apprirent que Gaara adorait les câlins, le melon-jambon et les massages.

Temari eu besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation mais fut enchanté de lui faire découvrir tout les plats qu'elle aimait (tout en dévalisant copieusement tout les étales de melon du marcher).

Etonnament, Kankuro n'eu absolument aucun mal.

Il haussa un sourcil et pris la bonne résolution de ne pas se poser de question.

Plus simple.

Ainsi c'est un grand frère surprenant doux qui prit immédiatement le pli de câliner Gaara. Utilisant son savoir de marionnettiste du corps humain pour détendre les muscles constamment crispé de son frère, le plongeant dans une semi somnolence réparatrice.

C'est comme cela que Shikamaru, dans un de ces éclairs de génie lâché d'un air blasé, leur conseilla de travailler la méditation (regarder les nuages par exemple. Shikamaru était en faite un pro de la méditation).

Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait dormir, ce serait forcement bénéfique.

.

Quand Madara, fort de son armée de plantes zombie et de l'Akatsuki (dont il avait ignorer toute les supplications, même toi Hidan ? Et puis pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas pu capturé l'Ichibi ? Ne soyez pas ridicule, un seul d'entre nous peut détruire leur défense. Et bon sang _arrête_ de marmonner Itachi !), attaqua le village.

Et qu'il se retrouva confronté à une armé d'élèves, maintenant jeune adulte, éructant.

 _Peut être_ aurait il réfléchi a deux fois avant de blesser, et leur chunin sensei, et kakashi sensei qui le protégeât de justesse.

.

Ce jour là une machination de plusieurs dizaines d'année fut révélée.

.

Et Itachi fut accueilli au village avec, si ce n'ai des remerciements (qui aurait été très mal placé) des excuses.

Sasuke, après des jours de tentative d'assassinat, fut envoyer à coup de pied au cul discuter avec lui.

Puis avec Iruka.

Puis à nouveau avec son frère.

Pour finalement s'écrouler dans les bras de son équipe, épuisé, vidé et perdu.

Qui a dit que le changement était facile ?

.

Néanmoins, entouré comme ils l'étaient Hiruzen ne se faisait aucun soucis.

.

Les Bijûs, et surtout leur situation, firent nombre de débats.

Si ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore terminé, au moins avait-ils retrouvé leur dignité.

Kurama était heureux de ces renardeaux, il leur faisait confiance pour la suite.

En attendant il allait retourner dormir un peu.

Pas comme si il était pressé, quelque année de plus ou de moins dans sa vie… Une goutte d'eau.

.

Shikaku apaisé, Gaara pu enfin dormir sans risque de perdre le contrôle de son corps.

.

Se fut… difficile.

Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines d'essais et tout autant de réveils catastrophiques, pour s'habituer à lâché prise, aux étranges image appelé rêve et cauchemar et à son corps qui devenait froid et léthargique.

Ces crises de paralysie du sommeil le laissèrent pantelant de terreur.

Kankuro dormi avec lui tout ce temps et encore aujourd'hui Gaara trouvait _systématiquemen_ t quelqu'un avec qui se reposer.

C'est ainsi que les rookies 12 (le surnom était resté), se retrouvèrent régulièrement, entassé les un sur les autres à ronfler comme des biens heureux.

.

Gaara devint un fervent pratiquant de la grâce matinée.

.

Ce qui était un prétexte pour aider un de leur ami, devint très vite une source de réconfort collectif.

Eux aussi devaient guérirent de la guerre.

.

Les Junins observaient tous cela du coin de l'œil.

Si ils avaient été touchés eux aussi, le plus gros des dégâts avaient été pris par la jeune génération, qui avaient refusé _catégoriquement_ de les laisser seul au front.

Ils étaient grands maintenant, c'étaient a eux de les protéger.

Une gueulante d'Umino, en plein champs de bataille, avait remis tout le monde au pas.

Tout le monde ce protégeait les un les autres point bard.

.

D'autre amitié avait vu le jour entre les villages.

Killer bee venait régulièrement rendre visite à ces condisciples.

Kiri se ré-ouvrait progressivement au monde. (Naruto étant ce qu'il était, il contât bientôt comme un nouveau allié de Konoha.)

Les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki choisirent de rester ensemble et l'on entendit plus parler d'eux.

Bien que parfois de forts rires se faisaient entendre du quartier Uchiwa. (Si la vieille bachan laissait faire, tout allait bien.)

Quartier qui repris peu à peu vit, au rythme des allées incessantes des ex-genins survolté.

.

Sasuke rallait, Naruto criait, Sakura riait, Kakashi chantonnait, Negi, Shino et Shikamaru se moquaient, Kiba et Chogi mangeaient, Kurenai et Asuma se bécottaient, Lee et Gai s'entrainaient, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro et Bee squattaient, Tsunade buvait, Jiraya matait, Konohamaru espionnait, Sai apprenait, Izumo et Kotetsu jouaient, Anko boudait, Genma ricanait, Hayate toussait, Ino jardinait, Iruka et Itachi souriaient (encore un peu de thé sensei ? Volontiers).

Tenten, elle, immortalisait.

Pourquoi diable ne s'était elle pas intéressé a la photographie avant ?

.

Itachi était heureux, le quartier était mieux ainsi. Le vide ne lui allait pas. Et puis de toute façon s'était le seul endroit assez grand pour tous les accueillirent.

.

Le désormais ex-hokage, observait tout se beau monde évoluer avec une fierté toute paternel.

Puis, quand les conseillers voulurent mettre leur grain de sel, il alla chercher des mouchoirs et des pops corn.

 _Chouette_ !

Devait-il prendre un transat ?

Et que le respectable Sarutobi se marre, jusqu'à en gondoler, tordu sur un transat installé sur un toit, était pour son secrétaire à la retraite, _inéluctablement_ un signe d'une apocalypse prochaine.

FIN

* * *

 **Oui, je suis niaise, j'aime les pâquerettes et les happy ending. Allez tous manger du Nutnut.**

 **Mais je suis sur que Iruka contrôle le monde shinobi dans l'ombre, avec une tasse de thé, un stylo rouge et la totale et absolue ignorance de ce fait.**

 **Réfléchissez-y.**

 **Vous savez que j'ai raisons.**

 **Sinon, j'ai glissez quelques références à de très bonne fic. Je me souviens plus de tout mais il y a notamment le passage avec les écureuils (qui en faite est présent dans plusieurs fics, délire commun ? Je ne sais point.) « C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure ! » et « quelques daits sans importance sur les Ninjas » ? Je crois.**

 **Merci a Fairy-Demon pour sa reviews : contente que ça t'es plu, j'avoue avoir un humour idiot alors c'est super si j'ai pu te faire rire. J'espère que cette épilogue aussi ^^ poutous~**

 **Voila !**

 **En espérant que mes prochains délires postés à l'occasion vous feront aussi passer un bon moment, tout comme je m'éclate à en lire.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques, je prends par chèque. (Non sérieusement, j'essaie de m'améliorer en écriture (et en orthographe) alors n'hésiter pas.)**

 **L.C**


End file.
